


What Dreams May Come

by Alanis_Strife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a bitch, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First time writing for Undertale, First time writing skele-porn, I speak from experience, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, UL!Sans - Freeform, UL!Sans is a Incubus, Working in dollar stores suck, You have been warned., but when are they not?, ecto-body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanis_Strife/pseuds/Alanis_Strife
Summary: "   "i hate my life..." Was all Sans could say to himself as he laid down on the couch in his living room. An empty beer bottle on the coffee table, and one about to be empty in his hand, he reached to the alarm clock that he kept by his couch for the nights when he just couldn't summon the energy to make it to bed. He set it for six in the morning, though knowing his insomnia, he'd most likely be up at four.Second bottle joining the first, the small skele closed his eye sockets, hoping that sleep would claim him soon. His last thoughts being purple.Little did he know that sleep wasn't the only thing that would claim him tonight.   "Just a heads up: I wrote this at 2am and finished it at 6am, with G Tom Mac's song "Cry Little Sister" on loop the entire time.





	

Undertale & the characters within belong to Toby Fox

Undelust & the characters within belong to [nsfwshamecave](http://nsfwshamecave.tumblr.com/) on tumbler. Thanks for letting me use your Sans!

 

I have nothing else to say here other than I hope you enjoy, and constructive Criticism is not only encouraged, but desperately needed. lol

 

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

To say that Sans was having a bad night at work was an understatement. Then again, it's never easy to work in a small town dollar store. Especially when your boss was an overbearing, bitchy, 'If-I-have-to-be-here,-then-I-will-make-damn-sure-you-suffer-too!' kind of person like Chara.

"Here Sans, this is for you." Chara said with a smile that made the small skeleton fear his boss was plotting new ways to murder him. Trailing behind them was a mop & bucket.

Sans stared incredulously at the mop. "but i mopped last night! the next 'mop night' ain't until sunday!"

"What can I say? I love to see you miserable. Now, you're going to mop the floors, or you're going to get fired. What's it going to be trash?"

Sans sighed as he took the offered/forced stick with yarn, a " **Slippery when Wet** " sign from behind the steam cleaner rental display, and began to clean the floors. He was just relieved that it was after eight-thirty, and the store would close for the night soon. Then he could go home and sleep for the next forty-eight hours, before he'd have to come in again.

"Oh Sans~" Chara called from the office. Said skele felt dread crawl up his back. "Jerry just called, he's not going to be able to come in tomorrow morning, or the morning after that, so I need you to come in and cover for him. hee hee!"

"what the HELL CHARA?! i've been working eight hour shifts for the last six days, and now you want me to OPEN after closing tonight?! why the fuck does jerry need off anyway?!"

"Yes. You WILL be here in the morning, with me, even if I have to attach an IV of pure concentrated DETERMINATION to you to do so. As for why... I don't know, I didn't bother to ask. Oh! You have someone at the register~"

Sans just closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders in defeat as he made his way to the register. Gazing at the counter, he saw that the customer hadn't placed anything down, so hopefully they just wanted cigarettes or some other tobacco product.

"welcome to dollar deals. how can...i..." Sans trailed off as he finally got a look at the customer. He was honestly surprised to see they were a skeleton that had a very similar likeness him. Except that they were a bit taller than him (maybe 5'6" to his five foot even?), had slimmer, more graceful bone structure, and purple eye lights.

The guy's outfit was something to behold too. a black crop top with a neon blue heart, a sleeveless violet coat that was lined at the collar & hemline with (presumably faux) fur the same color as the heart, tight black leather pants, and knee high neon blue boots.

Needless to say, this monster was from WAY out of town.

The other skeleton smiled, eyes half lidded, and purred at Sans. " _'How can you help me?' Well, for starters, do you have any razz berry flavored vape?_ "

"uh... let me check." Sans quickly turned around in order to escape the leering eye lights of his more handsome doppelganger. He was a little disappointed, though not at all surprised, to see that the store didn't have the right flavor in stock. However...

"we don't have razz berry, but can i interest you in sugar plum?" Sans' eye sockets widen when he faced the front again, only to witness the customer was now bent over the counter, with his head resting in one of his hands and... Was his eye lights shaped like hearts?!

" _Sigh. I suppose sugar plum will do._ "

'oooookaaaaaaayyy...' Sans thought to himself as he ran the vape container over the scanner, entered in his own birthday into the register when prompted so that he wouldn't have to ask for this weirdo's I.D., and asked for the total. "that will be $5.78, please."

Wordlessly, the customer held out a twenty for Sans to take as payment. However, just as Sans took hold of the money, the other monster took hold of him. Done with this guy's bull, Sans moved to glare into weirdo's eye sockets.

That was probably not the best course of action.

The taller one's eye lights were indeed heart shaped and glowing brighter, and brighter, until the only thing that Sans could see was purple. The frustration he felt had melted away, leaving only a warm numbing feeling in his skull.

" _My name is Lust, and we WILL be seeing each other again soon...Sans._ " The now named Lust slowly moved away from his entranced victim, and made his way out the door. Sans was unable to look away from where Lust once stood. So he was just standing there, with his eyes half closed and vacant when Chara decided to come out of the office to yell at their favorite punching bag.

"SANS! YOU'RE NOT PAID TO PRETEND TO BE A STATUE!"

Sans was about ten feet off the ground before his boss finished the first word. "chara! good thing for both of us i'm a skeleton, or i could have died from a heart attack just now!"

"Whatever trash bag. And speaking of trash, i want you to clean the bathrooms as soon as you get done mopping up the floors. And don't you dare forget to put your 'go-backs' up and change the trash bag under the registers. And you only have 15 minutes to do it, because I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to finish."

 

 

**~A Couple Hours Later~**

"i hate my life..." Was all Sans could say to himself as he laid down on the couch in his living room. An empty beer bottle on the coffee table, and one about to be empty in his hand, he reached to the alarm clock that he kept by his couch for the nights when he just couldn't summon the energy to make it to bed. He set it for six in the morning, though knowing his insomnia, he'd most likely be up at four.

Second bottle joining the first, the small skele closed his eye sockets, hoping that sleep would claim him soon. His last thoughts being purple.

Little did he know that sleep wasn't the only thing that would claim him tonight.

 

** ~*~*~*~ **

 

'where... am i?' Was the first thought that entered Sans' mind. And for a while it was the only thought. Gradually he opened his eyes, and saw the stars and nearly full moon starring down on him.

'but... i'm on the couch... in my house. why do i see the sky?' Getting up, Sans saw that he was, indeed, outside. In a clearing. Surrounded by trees. "what th-!"

A cool gust of wind blew by him, and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself, trying to pull his beloved blue hoodie more firmly to himself to keep warm. Except there was no hoodie. Sans moved his arms out and to the side to see that what he was wearing was a pure white peasant blouse tunic that only went as far down as his hip bones, and nothing else as far as clothes go. Around his neck was a silver chain choker with a violet heart pendant. Sans clutched the pendant like a lifeline.

What the fuck was going on? Where was he? What was he wearing? Another breeze blew around and through him. And Why was he cold? He's a skeleton for fuck's sake, they don't feel cold!

He didn't notice the pendant he was holding was starting to glow.

Just as quickly as the cold came, Sans began to feel his bones **B U R N!**

"ah-ahhh~!" Sans cried as he fell to his knees. Before he realized what had happened, his magic had formed for him a torso, thighs, and an already dripping wet pussy.

"o-oh.' He had to pause to take a couple of deep breaths of air. "oh...stars~! what is ha-aaaa~ apening to me-eiiiiiiiii!?" Sans's SOUL was pulsing wildly in his rib cage, positively on _FIRE_. His newly formed cunt was just aching for attention.

'i... i need to cum. that's the only way to end this!' He thought as he reached for his mound.

" _ **S T O P.**_ "

And he did. Shit. Why was he stopping, he's so close! This heat was unbearable! This lust was threatening to devour him whole! 'wait...' "l-lust are you here?"

" _I was beginning to wonder if you would notice me._ " Lust said as he walked up to his prey. He placed his hands on Sans' clavicles. Chuckling to himself when his new pet startled at the surprisingly euphoric sensation. squeezing his grip a little, he drank in the soft keening coming from the smaller skeleton before he let go, so that he could face his soon to be personal whore.

Lust took a moment to admire the choker he had placed around the sleeping Sans' neck. The pendant made from his own, solidified, magic. Locking gazes with his pet, Lust gave him his next order.

" _You are not to touch your pussy until I say you can, understand?_ " He paused and saw Sans give him a hesitant nod of consent. " _The choker you are wearing? It is made from my magic. With it, I can control everything to how much pain or pleasure you will feel. I can use it to send you into a heated frenzy whenever I wish. And, my personal favorite, it won't let you come until I say you can~_ "

Sans' eye lights went out, and for a moment he could feel the cold again. Then the heart pendant glowed brighter than before, forcing his SOUL to pulse, and the mind numbing heat returned.

Lust was absolutely giddy as he watched his prey sway, moan, and howl in bliss; And they weren't even doing anything yet!

" _My pet, I want you to form a pair of breasts._ " Lust waited as Sans's magic rushed to fulfill his order. " _Now, I want you to play with them._ "

In his mind, Sans was trying so hard to disobey Lust's commands. He just couldn't give in! Sans the Skeleton was NO ONES' sex slave!

Outside, Sans' hands began to move against his wishes. Slowly, sensually, he rubbed his ecto-torso, under his tunic, and finally, gently, took hold of his breasts. He just, held them at first. Gradually though, he began rubbing them. Then kneading them. Soon his own touches became rough as he pushed his titties together, only to pull them apart. Taking his nipples in between two phalanges, Sans twisted and tugged them to the point that, were they were actually made of flesh, his nipples would be horribly bruised.

'shit!' Sans screamed in his mind. Why was this feeling good?!

" _Open your mouth my pet, and summon your tongue._ " Lust ordered. Sans obeyed.

Lust was enjoying the show the smaller skeleton was putting on for him. But it was time to move on if he was to fully claim his pet. After Sans did as he was told, Lust removed his glowing purple cock from his pants. He could tell that Sans wanted to move to suck on it, but he stayed still. His master has yet to tell him what to do.

" _Now my pet, with one hand, I want you to take those lovely phalanges of yours, and fuck yourself. Keep your mouth open and your tongue out. Keep your eyes on mine._ "

Sans had to brace himself with his right hand on the ground and set a brutal pace, but it was worth it to fulfill master's orders.

'stars... this is so good!' Sans cried out in his mind. This pleasure. This heat. And even this pain. It was amazing, maddening! He wanted more! He wanted to come! Sans wanted Lust's cock so bad, he didn't care if the taller one thrust into his eye sockets! 'maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. being his sex slave.' Was the last thought Sans had before his mind shattered.

Lust was pleased to see that, while the light was gone from the right eye socket, Sans' left eye light was glowing a brilliant cyan blue. The whimpers, keens, and moans music to his nonexistent ears.

With this beautiful song, he started to move his own hand over his long hard shaft. Oh! How wonderful will it be when he finally was able to pound into that drooling cunt!

Sadly, time was growing short. So he sped up his movements as he spoke.

" _First thing you're going to do after you wake up, is tell that bitchy ass boss of your's that you quit. Secondly: You are going to go lay in your bed proper and play with yourself until you pass out. And you are **NOT** cum in that whole time. Do you understand my pet?_ "

"y-yes master! i will follow your orders. but it hurts! i need it master! i need to come so badly!"

" _I know. And you will, when I tell you too. Because that's what good pets do. They... **Obey**...Their... **MASTER!**_ "

Lust came with a roar. His purple cum covering Sans' face, going into his open mouth and eye sockets, landing on his tongue and breasts. Sans was quick to swallow what he could.

Taking a few deep breaths, Lust dispelled his dick and zipped up his pants. Taking Sans' chin in his hands, he lifted his pet's head to see his expression.

Sans still had his tongue out. His mouth stuck in a silly open-mouth grin. Sans's eye lights had returned, but they were no longer their default white. The right one was purple, while the left was, also, purple. Though, it was now permanently shaped into a heart, with a cyan blue pupil.

Lust brought Sans closer to him and gave him a gentle skeleton kiss on his teeth. " _Tonight, my pet. I make you my bride._ "

 

** ~*~*~*~ **

 

Sans jerked awake. Falling off the couch, and right on too his face. "fuck! stars dammit!" He laid there for a few moments before glancing at the clock. 4:07am. fuck, he knew it. Getting up, the monster turned off the alarm and made his way to the bathroom so that he could wash up a bit.

It was as he was splashing some cold water on his face, that Sans actually saw his reflection.

His cheek bones were covered in a bright blue blush. He had summoned an ecto-body, complete with breasts. His eye lights were no where near the color white. And he was wearing a silver chain choker with a purple heart pendant.

"w-what the ever loving fuck?!" Sans grabbed the pendant, intent to rip it off and figure out what was going on.

As soon as he touched it, the dream came back to him. As well as Master Lust's orders.

In a daze, Sans pulled his phone off the coffee table (when had he entered the living room?), and dialed Chara's number.

At first, no one answered. Going straight to voice mail. So he hung up and hit redial. He repeated this process at least a dozen more times before he got an actual response.

" ** _SANS! This had better be important, or so help me, I'll dust you!_** "

"i quit."

" ** _. . . What?_** "

"i quit, chara. find someone else to be your bitch."

" ** _. . . Sans? Are you high or something right now? You sound strange._** "

"i quit. i won't be in today." And with that, Sans hung up, and threw his phone across the room. Smashing it into pieces. He didn't need it anymore anyway.

Sans made his way into his bedroom, where after stripping off the shorts and tank top that he had been wearing before, he climbed on top of his bed.

Laying on his back, Sans spread his femurs and thrust his phalanges into his aching mound with one hand. Teasing and kneading one of his breasts with the other.

"staaaa~rs master lust. please, cum for me soon!"

  
  


  
** ~*~*~*~ **

 

Lust sighed in bliss as his pet/mate positioned himself over his master's cock. The tip of his tail thrusting in and out of the other's ass. Lust's bat like, violet colored, wings were wrapped around the two of them. Sans held on for dear life to Lust's neon blue and violet striped horns.

Lust the Incubus was finally able to unleash his full powers and claim his chosen mate.

The two of them have been fucking like rabbits for over two hours now, and still Lust had not let Sans come.

But that would soon change.

" _Give your SOUL to me, pet._ "

There was no hesitance or resistance from the smaller monster. Sans had long since lost the ability to think beyond 'feels so good!' 'obey master!'. His mind forever lost to the carnal bliss and heat that his master had awaken within him.

Lust put the inverted heart into his own chest cavity. Where his own SOUL quickly latched onto and absorbed Sans'.

Sans howled, the full moon shining brightly behind him gave the sound an otherworldly quality.

Lust sat up to whisper into Sans' ear canal. " _Cum my beautiful pet. And don't STOP until I say other wise._ "

Sans finally came.


End file.
